the man who can touch the stars
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: Maybe now he could touch the stars, and he might even catch the moon if he can, since he finally has his pretty little star that now stands by his side —dedicated to: Kimani-paperdisasters, Jenny-SqueakySwings and Amy-BoulevardLights


**A/N: **My second Teddy/Lily story ever, and this one has a happy ending! Yay! :D lol, okay this is dedicated to-(Kimani)** paperdisasters, **Amy** (BoulevardLights), and **Jenny** (SqueakySwings)**

Sorry if there are mistakes but it's twelve and I'm writing in the dark, so it's pretty difficult, but hoepfully all of you enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: -sighs- I **don't** own Harry Potter ;/

* * *

_So for once in my life  
Let me get what I want  
Lord knows, it would be the first time _

{[please please please let me get what I want; the smiths}}

* * *

She was pure beauty framed with strinking green eyes and fire red hair. She was the shining sun in the sky. She was that one bright star who was surrounded by a sea of other stars that was _so so so_ far away from all the other insignificant ones.

Everytime she passed by he'd smell lilacs and chocolate on her, a strange combination, yes, but still an interesting one at that. He would stare at his godsister and think horrible vivid thoughts of her: him _holding_ her, him **running his hands** through her hair and him just kissing her until her lips are swollen.

He was such a stupid godbrother to fall in love with her, she was family; just family.

Yet until one day, he couldn't hold back any longer.

**(&)**

In all her beautiful glory she went to his little house that was up on hill. When he saw her in all wet clothes from the rain he was worried for her, he didn't want **his** lilypad to get sick, oh _no no no_.

"Lily, what in Merlin's name are you doing here!" He yelled, bringing back a towel for her to dry off. She looked up at him her eyes dim and lifeless, there were tears forming and it fell down gently on her beautiful rosy red cheeks.

"Oh Merlin, Lils," He couldn't stand her crying so much. "What's the matter, sit down on the couch," He led her to the coffee colored couch and she plopped down on it curling up into a ball. He sat by her stroking her hair gently. "I got in a fight with my brothers again," She whispered inaudibly. He looked down at her, she was staring at her reflection in the muggle television.

"Tell me what happened," She shook her head and sat up looking at him. "Teddy, if you live on such a high hill, are you able to touch the stars?" She asked him, he looked at her strangely, the question was childish and insignificant, and changing the whole subject.

He sighed and ran a hand through his aquamarine colored hair as he changed it to a violent shade of purple.

"Well not really, there's one star I can't ha- touch," He said changing his words hurridly. She looked at him and wiped her tears away with her wet sleeve jacket.

He got up and she watched him go upstairs and bring back a blanket. "Teddy, how come you can't touch the stars?" She asked him, he sighed wrapping her up in the soft blanket. She looked at him directly. He sat back down contemplating. She always did have a knack of asking some of the most curious impossible questions ever.

"Well, there too far away Lilypad, I can't touch them; but there is one certain star..." He said quietly trailing off. She looked at him quizzically, seeming to ignore the reason why she was here. "What star?" He looked at her his hair changing back to the royal blue shade and his eyes turning the soft gold. "I-It's a star that is so vibrant and beautiful, not even God himself can touch it, and the star, the way it shines so brilliantly is almost unbelievable, it's...magnificent," He finished off silently and his eyes were on hers the whole time.

Lily felt as if her heart skipped a beat from all the words he was speaking, the way he said it seemed like he was serious. Was he? She almost wanted to hug Teddy, and so Lily did.

She wrapped her arms around him and breathed the scent of him, he smelt like coffee,butterbeer, and peppermints. Her favorite.

Teddy was shocked by her sudden actions, and he his mind was screaming at him, _you can't do this, you _**have**_ morals!_ But his heart was saying _screw the morals!_

And so he did, Teddy grabbed Lily by the shoulders and he kissed her, right then and there. He kissed her putting all his passion into it, telling her all his feelings.

Lily didn't retreat, she kissed him back and she ran her hands through his soft yet rough hair, and was enjoying every minute or hours of this kiss. Teddy didn't care, he picked up Lily gently and went up the stairs with her, dropping her on his bed.

Right when his shirt came off, he snapped back to reality. _What in the _bloody hell _of Merlin's name _**is**_ he doing?_

He looks down at his pretty star and her hair is splayed out everywhere her cheeks flushed, and she's looking at him strangely. "Te-" But he cuts her off getting up and moving towards the window where the rain clouds are going away and all you could see was the moon shining down on them.

"What are we doing, Lily?" He asked her, he turned to face her, expression obviously unreadable.

She frowned and sat up fixing her wrinkled, wet shirt. "What are you sputtering now, Teddy? You do this everytime! You always end up changing your mind on me! Teddy, if you don't want to be with me just say it!" Lily snapped at him standing up and walking towards the door, he just stood there by the window shell-shocked.

He froze and then ran after Lily, he looked around the house and went outside running down the hill. He looked for her everywhere and couldn't find her.

She was gone.

**(&)**

The next time he sees her he was talking to George and Ron about what he was doing in life, because he was on the brink of becoming thirty and why not talk about his life plans.

George had offered him a job at his Joke shop, but turned it down kindly, saying to him that he wasn't really much of a business man or prankster. "Come on, Ted, I reckon you'll be good at it, there's a prankster in everybody," George told him grinning, his eyes were on Roxy and Lucy having a debate with Fred and James about who would be better academic wise in school; there usual battle of the sexist jibber jabber they have every family meeting.

Teddy was going to say more when he spotted a blinding flash of bright red hair running past him. Her laughter seemed to echo as a blond haired boy came chasing after her. Teddy got a better look to see that it was _his_ Lily with another male. He almost could feel a shatter somewhere in his heart.

He let in a shuddering breath, ignoring the scene in front of him. George and Ron exchanged a glance, they looked towards Teddy and at Lily, they both shared bemused smiles. "You love her, don't you?" George asked him breaking the silence. Teddy's eyes turned into a soft orange, shocked. Ron smiled lightly and patted his shoulder. "Mate, you love our niece don't you?" Teddy swallowed slowly, how on earth did they figure that out. Harry and Ginny were first, then Albus, and now them two.

Teddy ran a hand through his hair sighing trying to ignore Lily's pleads to the blond haired boy to not tickle her anymore. He nodded after a moment. George smiled and leaned in whispering. "You know, she's not with the Scamander boy, she's single," Teddy's eyes looked at George skeptically. Was he lying to make him feel better or telling the truth?

Ron joined in. "It's true, Ted, she isn't with any male- Ginny's going to kill me and George when she finds out we've been eavesdropping but we overheard her talking an awful lot about you, she's in love with you," Teddy swallowed and looked at Lily who was going inside and her green eyes caught Teddy's she stared at him blankly and disappeared, like she always did.

He stood up and told his thank yous to George and Ron, and walked inside. He nearly ran into Albus. "Oh, sorry, Teddy," he said nervously. Teddy took Albus by the shirt and dragged him into the kitchen where no one was there. "Where's Lily?" Albus looked at him strangely. "S-she's upstairs but why- Teddy! Oi!" But he dashed upstairs to meet up with Lily in her bed room. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed, her back turned away from the door.

He sighed and spoke. "Lily, can I speak with you," but all of a sudden there was a flash of red and she was hugging him tightly, his pretty little star hugging _him_. Old lonely little Teddy. He smiled and breathed in her lilac chocolate smell that he grown so accustomed to. "I love you, Lily Luna Potter, I wish I told you it sooner," she shushed him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I know I should be kicking your ass, but I can make an exception- I love you, you know that Teddy?" She suddenly asked him. He smiled and nodded, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"What was the star that you talked about when I was at your house?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly muffled against him.

He made her look at him, tilting her pretty chin.

He hesitated a moment and leaned down and whispered.

"You, silly girl."

Maybe now he could touch the stars, and he might even catch the moon if he can, since he finally has _his_ pretty little star that now stands by his side.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, you know how much all authors adore that. :) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
